Knox
Knox was released with update 1.1. It has three levels. The largest is the main floor, which has a big room and smaller rooms on the other side. There is also an intersecting ducting system, which can be accessed with a Jet Pack, a Gravity Hook or a lucky spawn. There is also a "straight angle dip" in the center of the map which has two lifts on each side of the dip and a Health Recharge almost directly between them. Strategy Usually, the action will revolve around the large room with the arch. A good strategy is to get the Cloaking Field in the side room, sneak up and kill opponents that are battling in the main room. Try, however, to avoid spending too much time in the main room as you may get caught in the middle of whatever fire fight is in progress. Use the walls of the arch as cover, and make sure you are the one who picks up the Speed Boost underneath it if nobody has claimed it. Otherwise, jump down the lift at the back of the arch and make your escape or to collect the health there after winning the shootout. Another good strategy is get up into the ventilation system (by way of Jet Pack or Gravity Hook) and then drop down into the main room, on top of the big arch. There, you can pick up the Damage Amplifier in a narrow ledge, and then chase/snipe away after opponents on the ground, and kill them with your increased damage. Even if the amplifier has already been taken, it is always a good idea to pass through the ventilation system fairly often. Pay attention to the names of the opponents you kill. If you have been running around the map and you haven't seen a name turn up in your kill list for some time, chances are that he is camping in the duct quietly replenishing his health or waiting for the Damage Amplifier to respawn. Either way, him/her will be an easy target to kill in the cramped confines of the duct unless he runs - take him out and head back out into the side rooms or the main room. * If someone is using a Rocket Launcher/Hellfire, you could get the Jet pack and fly around dodging while shooting at them. Don't try with other weapons, b/c they are fast enough to get you even with the jet pack Sniping Surprisingly enough, Sniping in Knox actually isn't that hard despite what people may say. But, you will be seen alot, but always remember that it is very easy to run away. To snipe, all you need is the classic sniper set (sniper armour, possibly Sentry and a vaporizer / auto rifle and a Gravity Hook.So what you do, is you go to the main room, and grav hook to a corner. Make sure you are not seen. Then, since you are in the main room, you should start see people fighting. Then, snipe away. Of course, you may be seen, either by someone coming in from he side room, or a fighter below you. if they are coming in from the side room, quickly finish them off, because they are actually a threat to you. If it is one of the people fighting, chances are that they will keep fighting, and hope they can win, and then finish you off. So if someone fighting below you sees you, always aim for them, and then, since his opponent is probably low on health, you can finish them off. Now, once everyone is dead, evac immediatly. Chances are that they know where you are now, so they will come back looking for you, and they will be mad. So, your best chance of getting out of there without running into that angry someone is the vents up top, which take more time with a grav hook, or the dip with the health recharge. Then go into the main room again and repeat, but remember to snipe in a different place. Remember, sniping in Knox is actually kind of hard, because of the general openness of the map, but if you are good at getting away, this map is for you. The "Glitch" Some people claim there to be a glitch in the map. In the main room there is a corner where people think there's an invisible invisibility power-up. It is actually the same invisibility power-up as in the other room to the side of main room, but the wall is so thin that you can pick it up from the corner of the main room. Category:Maps